Annabeth's point of view: Sea of Monsters
by Oakleaf girl
Summary: The title says it all really. This is the Sea of Monsters but from Annabeth's point of view. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For days I've been slashing my way through monsters. It gets pretty tiring after a while. But I needed to get Percy back to camp, Chiron told me it was a necessity, and who am I to question his authority, he is practically my dad. When he assigned this quest for me I was euphoric in other words, I mean aside from the fact that I would be able to see my friend Percy again (not that I missed him much or anything) I would also get another chance to live in the real world. Camp half blood is great and all don't get me wrong but I want to test my ability and what better way to do that than to practise out here?

What I didn't realise was how difficult it would be to get to him. I know what you're thinking he's one of the Big Three right? It's bound to be difficult to reach him. Even if he is, it doesn't make me any happier with having the ordeal of sleeping rough in the open for days and being on the receiving end of monsters wrath's.

I brought my Yankees cap my mother gave me which gives me the ability to turn invisible. My mother is Athena by the way which means she has the power to do that sort of stuff. It's actually been really handy for the past couple of years and I probably wouldn't swap this weapon for the world.

Anyways I did some research beforehand for this mission and wrote down Percy's address so I could get to him. Trust me I don't feel happy at the thought of practically being his stalker- even if he is kind of cute- stop it! I shake my head angrily, he's irritating. Sometimes I really do wonder how on earth we managed to become friends, what with my mother and his father being rivalries, but not only that I mean we hardly have anything in common. Sometimes I feel like strangling him. Though we did save each others lives multiple times I mean if you don't become friends with someone after that than clearly you have a problem.

I was standing on a rickety old fire escape and believe me the details of how I got there were painful enough, so I put my cap on not wanting to attract any curious bystanders and waited outside Percy's bedroom window. I tried calling out his name for a while then promptly realised that Percy was a very deep sleeper. I analysed him closely. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, moaning and talking. He does that a lot. That's one of the many ways I find out information from him, I couldn't hear what he was saying though. The window was too thick. His hair was messy, even more so than it normally was, then he sat bolt upright. I was guessing he was having a nightmare, I wonder if it was the same ones I'd been getting about camp. His eyes looked worried and frantic as if he had been running in his dream. I was so shocked at his sudden movement that I moved across the window to get out of his vision.

Coming from me this was a very stupid idea considering a) he couldn't see me and b) there was no where to go on this old fire escape so moving didn't change anything, but I was panicked O.K? I didn't expect him to wake up that abruptly. Immediately I saw his head snap in my direction, piercing me with his gaze. How did he do that? I knew I was invisible yet his green eyes had an unsettling effect on me, as if he could see through my invisibility and for the first time I got an inkling of how monsters felt before he attacked them. I promised myself from then on not to underestimate him.

Seaweed Brain was so unpredictable. When I first met him I got the impression of a slightly dopey, stubborn boy who asked annoying questions, but when I got to know him during our first quest I realised he was much smarter than I gave him credit for. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that. He would probably smile like an irritating troublemaker and pester me about it. Did I mention I find that smile annoying?

I heard a knock on his door and the faint voice of his mother calling to him about getting ready for school. Apparently as I heard his mum call him again, it was his last day of school. So Seaweed Brain actually managed to last a year? that's a surprise I smirked. He reached out from under his pillow case and gripped on his pen. Riptide.

I turned around quickly as he hastily got dressed and left his room in a cluttered mess. This fire escape didn't lead to the kitchen so there was no point of waiting in his room. I climbed down silently and made my way to the opposite building of his apartment, waiting for when he would leave. Even if I was invisible I wanted to keep my distance. With his ADHD he may just bump into me accidently, then my whole cover would be blown. No, I needed to talk to him alone. After a while of me waiting impatiently (I have ADHD), I caught Percy open his front door and step out into the open. It's surprising really how he managed to last a whole year without being attacked. Especially since he was one of the most powerful demi-gods, even if wasn't the brightest. Suddenly he turned his head once more to look at me and I quickly ducked behind the building and saw him shake his head trying to clear his thoughts. Then he hurried off towards his school.

* * *

**Hey guys I might try and do the whole book from her point of view because it's really interesting so review if you like the idea and any comments or feedback would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I followed him, keeping a distance and trying to avoid bumping into people. He slipped away in the midst of a particularly large crowd and I lost him momentarily. Once I managed to push my way past the crowd I scanned the subway station to see where he had gotten to.

Tousled black hair stuck up as a small boy hopped onto the tube with a friend of his. I was about to follow in pursuit when three vulgar creatures stepped in my way. I groaned inwardly. Gods how could I be so careless? I shook my head. My Yankees cap lay folded in my pocket as I took it off not to surprise anyone incase I tumbled into them while invisible. I sighed In the presence of these grotesque fiends knowing I would have to fight them one way or another.

They seemed to tower over me and I decided instinctively, I don't know how, that if I was going to fight them I would fight them on my own conditions, my own turf. This was seriously going to make contacting Percy that much harder but Tartarus seemed bent on throwing me monsters, so I had no other choice than to get rid of them as quickly and efficiently as possible. In other words meaning I had to vaporize these revolting monsters without attracting the attention of humans, even if the Mist could bend to keep mortals from seeing the truth.

I quickly ducked into an unused kids play centre knowing no mortal would come in. If anything had told me this it was the sign hanging over it.

_Welcome kids! A brand new play centre opened for teenagers as a cool place to "relax" come anytime you want with adult supervision to make whatever you feel like doing, safe._

Clearly who ever made this sign knew nothing about children. From my experience with people close to my age kids didn't want to hang in places made for them. They wanted to "relax" in places they weren't allowed to go in, just to make them feel more mature and rebellious. Of course I have had a lifetime of reading people's emotions, who ever put up that notice couldn't have known what a bad idea it was at the time. I slipped under the sign and carried on walking quickly down a narrow corridor splattered with colourful paints. Immediately out of the corner of my eye I saw the creatures follow in pursuit. I whipped out my dagger from under the cuff of my sleeve and turned to face them.

"A young demi-god, tasty by the looks of it." A slither came from my right and for the first time without any real plan in mind I lashed out at the monster. The snake like figure screamed as it burst in to monster dust at my feet. I was not in a good mood today to say the least.

"Feisty as well. This will make eating her even more fun!" The second creature snarled in triumph and I had to resist the urge to puke. I knew it was two on one but Athena always had a plan, and now that I had the time to think I came up with one too.

"You can't eat me if you can't see me." I cried prying open my hat and stuffing it onto my head before slashing the hideous creature in the throat. A guaranteed kill. Hey it was a simple plan and even though it was the oldest trick in the book it worked. I use this technique nearly all the time with monsters. Sensing I was running out of time I ran away from the third beast as it stared around trying to capture me.

* * *

Sometime later after finally pinpointing the location of Percy's classroom, (which took me the whole morning) I was standing outside the door. This school was a joke! They called this education? I was fuming. Just now a group of moronic eighth graders got an A for pushing a spindly boy against the classroom walls to get his money for maths. It beats me how it's even related to maths. Trust Percy to end up at a school like this! It looked like everyone there needed a good lesson in manners by the looks of it. Not that I was one to talk. Peering through the small window at the top of the door I noticed Percy as expected not paying attention to what the teacher was getting the class to do. By the looks of it, it had something to do with latitude and longitude. Geography? Perhaps Social Studies? It didn't matter because just then I saw him take out a notebook and look at something. Immediately I felt curious. What was Seaweed Brain doing? Was he actually reading something? I knew reading was a pain and Kelp head never paid much attention to trying to read anyways so the only other option was that it was a diary of some sort. He was staring at it for a while and my curiosity increased ever more at me being unable to see it. What was he looking at under the table so intently? Just then I found out my answer.

A skinny boy who clearly wanted to look strong and tough, reached over Percy's desk and ripped the page out of his ring binder. I felt anger pulsing through my veins. I could tell by the way Percy sat alone that he didn't have many friends in his class and who ever this kid thought he was, messing with my friend was like messing with me. Which many people think twice before doing. I calmed myself down thinking rationally.

"Hey!" I heard Percy protest. His cheeks were most definitely a beetroot red which clearly meant that whatever he was looking at was embarrassing to him. Now I really wanted to know what was on that piece of paper. The ugly brute that stole his page looked at the piece of paper, his eyes widening. So I was right it is something embarrassing. But what?

"No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is _not_ your-"

"Give it back!" Percy said. He was blushing even more than I had ever seen him do so before. The red flame on his cheeks spread to his ears almost giving the comical image of a red tomato. What was it the brute was saying? "_She is not your-"_ Your what? Girlfriend? Is that what the brute had been about to say before Kelp head interrupted. I flared instinctively. So Seaweed Brain was looking at a picture of a girl was he? A million possibilities flashed through my mind until I saw the boy hand the page over to a couple of very big kids. When I mean big they were massive. What would kids that size be doing in seventh grade? If you thought about it they looked somewhat grotesque. Like beasts… like monsters. I racked my brain trying to think about what they could be when I saw a glimpse of a picture that the bullies were passing around. A picture of me.

It was the one I sent Percy over the holidays when I was in Washington D.C. I was sure of it. I don't know why I sent it to him. Maybe because I wanted to share my pride in visiting it, with him? I mean he is one of my closest friends after all. Suddenly my face felt very hot and a rush of warmth spread. Oh Gods Seaweed Brain actually printed it out and stuck it in his notebook? I didn't know whether to feel happy or embarrassed. I was feeling a lot of both actually and my hate for the stupid bully just multiplied by a thousand. Percy's kind gesture left me a little breathless. He clearly missed me. I smirked to myself. I knew if I confronted him about it he wouldn't admit it but I was positive he missed me. That made me feel a bit better. It made me feel less embarrassed about missing him too. Even if he was a little annoying sometimes. If possible I became livid once the monster cronies of that stupid skinny boy tore up my picture and was using it to make _spit wads_! Of all the things they could create with paper they choose spit wads. What kind of idiots were they? For a minute I wondered whether the mortal bully was in league with these obvious beasts but then decided against it. The Mist was probably really strong and I doubted even Percy knew they were monsters. Then again there are a lot of things I doubt Percy knows. I heard the mortal speaking again.

"These guys are moving here next year," The boy bragged. Wow. He really was as stupid as he looked if he bought that. Percy had a slightly sceptical expression which looked like he couldn't care less. "I bet they can _pay_ the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."

"He's _not_ retarded." I heard Percy say. Uh oh. He looked really really angry and I knew from personal experience that his anger caused him to do very rash things. I prayed for Percy to calm down. I didn't have the time to wait if he got detention too.

"You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period." Percy glared at them and I knew he was wishing he could pulverise them. At the moment I was too. No one talked to my friend like that. I was going to have my own form of payback to this foolish mortal. I knew Chiron warned Percy not to harm mortals but he never warned me. Just then the bell rang.

I saw Percy gather up his possessions and then narrowed my eyes as I noticed who his new best friend was. The one that was called a "retard". Usually I would defend anyone who was given that accusation but as I took a good look at him I took a sharp intake of breath. He was a Cyclops. I scowled in anger, when Percy came out of the door.

"Percy." I whispered in a rush. I wanted to speak to him alone without the company of his over large friend. He looked around the locker area, close to where I was standing and I cursed mentally. There was no way to get to him without attracting attention so I decided to bide my time and wait for any sign of trouble, and considering his next period was P.E it's safe to say he would get into trouble.

I followed them to the changing area and waited outside until they came out. How in the Hades am I supposed to get to him now? I can't just go strolling into the boys changing room even if I am invisible. It's embarrassing. Finally I came to the conclusion of waiting outside the gym, close at hand but not in the thick of things.

* * *

**BOOM! **

A rattling shook the ground. An explosion of some sort took place. I stormed through the door knowing something had gone terribly wrong. To confirm my suspicions I found Percy in burnt gym clothes running towards the changing rooms while a Laistrygonian laughed.

"My lunch approaches." He raised his arm to throw a ball. He was probably going to throw it with inhuman strength and speed then eat my friend alive. I heard it's what they tend to do. As if I was going to let that happen. Grabbing my knife from under my sleeve I charged at the giant and stabbed him through his stomach with all the force I could muster. The ball fell from his hand while the monster stared at my knife with confusion. He muttered "Ow," before bursting into a green flame.

I stood in the smoke waiting for it to clear. I didn't know what I looked like but I felt pretty pissed off. Not one day could Seaweed Brain not get into trouble. My head hurt and I was pretty sure my hair was full of twigs which I did not appreciate, my backpack had been torn and scratched at while I was fighting the monsters to get here and I gave a look of pure loathing possibly bordering onto wildness as I killed yet another ugly beast. The skinny mortal who seemed to get on my last nerves noticed the entire affair. "That's the girl… That's the girl-"

Do you know what? I have really had enough of this kid. Anger swelled in me again as I remembered him bullying Percy and ripping up my photo. I looked good in that picture.

I punched him in the nose and knocked him out flat getting my own small form of revenge. "And _you_ lay off my friend." I said. Gods the gym was in flames. Percy was so going to get excluded for this which made me feel a little bad for him. I noticed him looking at me with an expression of awe and surprise.

"Annabeth…" He stammered. "How did you… how long have you…"

"Pretty much all morning." I told him as I sheathed my bronze knife back. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

"The shadow I saw this morning- that was-" I saw his face blush and mine reddened considerably as he joined the dots. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

"There's no time to explain!" I snapped. Gods why did he have to make things so difficult by being observant? "I just didn't want to-" What I was going to say I have no idea, though thankfully I didn't have to finish that sentence.

"There!" A woman screamed. Probably a teacher. Adults poured in after bursting open the door. For goodness sake was there never a good time to talk to him?

"Meet me outside," I told him, then I eyed the Cyclops still sitting against the wall with distaste. "And him." I pointed to him. "You'd better bring him."

"_What?_" He asked shocked. Did Seaweed Brain honestly not know what was going on? Had he not realised that his best friend was a freak of a monster? One look on the expression on his face told me not.

"No time! Hurry!"

I put my Yankees cap back on and vanished while I quickly ran towards the burned building exit. Great just great. I waited outside an alleyway for my best friend to arrive with a creature that I loathed nearly as much as spiders. Camp half blood was under attack from monsters that could now cross the boundary and Thalia's pine tree had been poisoned. This day was going just great.

* * *

**Hey guys review please to let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll try and continue it soon! Happy Easter break my peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally they arrived. I pulled them off the sidewalk since, maybe they didn't notice but I certainly did, that they were the ones who allegedly set fire to their school. Walking on the sidewalk with fire trucks screaming past you isn't exactly the way to go. I eyed the monster with anger again and finally unable to repress my curiosity and anger any longer I asked.

"Where'd you find _him_?" I pointed at him just to make sure Percy understood who I was talking about.

"He's my friend," He told me, in such a simple manner it was shocking. As if anyone would want to make friends with an unreliable monster like that. Only Percy would be unlucky enough to stumble across one, though on closer inspection at the monster he looked dirty. His clothes were ragged (not surprising) and he looked haggard as though he had been spending many nights in the streets. Again not surprising. No one really wanted deformed creatures.

"Is he homeless?" I asked. I already knew the answer from the Cyclops' appearance but I wanted to double check anyways.

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?" His sudden burst came unexpected. Then again I should have known he would be loyal to his _friend_. The Cyclops it would seem could speak which is far above any expectations I had of it. I was surprised to say in the least.

"He can talk?" I had hardly ever seen Cyclops' who could talk. Then again I only met one and that was as far as I wanted to go. I suppressed dark memories and heard him speak.

"I talk, you are pretty." He said. Eugh. That is officially disgusting. Having a dirty giant tell you your pretty is something way worse than one trying to kill you.

"Ah! Gross!" I stepped away from him unable to stop myself from my instinctive reaction. If he dared touch me… Percy seemed to be interested in something else and was looking at the creatures hands with a puzzled expression.

"Tyson," He said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," I muttered. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."

Tyson, the name of the Cyclops seemed to be very interested in my hair. Much more so than I would have liked. He reached to try and touch it. As if I was letting him any where near my hair. I smacked his hand away repulsed.

"Annabeth what are you talking about? Laistry-what?" Percy asked clearly nonplussed. He didn't even know how to say the name properly. It was easy enough for me. Then again I was the child of Athena and he did deserve an explanation for his almost recent death.

"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before." That was weird. What would they be doing so far south? Were they that intent on killing Percy to risk everything and come to the south, even if he was one of the Big Three?

"Laistry-I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"

Typical Percy. He still can't say the name properly, how do I rename it so that he can understand and pronounce it. I thought for a moment.

"Canadians," I decided. It was simple enough and it sounded pretty good. But there were more pressing matters to be dealing with. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"The police'll be after me." He said. No surprise there.

"That's the least of our problems," I said. "Have you been having the dreams?" I asked, knowing he had been having nightmares like me. I needed someone to talk to about them and Percy was the ideal person I could confide in.

"The dreams… about Grover?" He asked. What? He'd been having dreams about Grover? What did that mean? Was Grover in danger? Thoughts raced across my mind as my face paled.

"Grover? No, what about Grover?"

He then proceeded to tell me the dream he had been having that morning, all the while I was feeling sick with worry. A Cyclops was after him, which meant he had to be close to his realm, but where would that realm be? It had to be somewhere undetected, even the Mist couldn't hide a fully grown Cyclops that well which also meant that it was an area that demi-gods hadn't been in yet. My thoughts swirled about, my brain seizing on each solution to this unpredicted predicament.

"Why? What were _you_ dreaming about?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Camp." I said after a while. "Big trouble at camp."

"My mom was saying the same thing! But what _kind_ of trouble?" He asked. His mum found out about trouble at camp? Figures I mean she probably didn't want Percy going back there until it was safe.

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?" I asked. He was one of the Big Three after all. If I was having attacks he was bound to get it ten times worse right? To my surprise he shook his head.

"None all year…until today."

"None? But how…" My eyes moved to Tyson who was lurking behind Percy. "Oh" Of course! A Cyclops was bound to detract attention to Percy. Hardly any monsters had the strength or the guts to face one.

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

The Cyclops raised his hand as though still in a classroom. It made him look oddly immature as though he was still a young child. In his case he was.

"Canadians in the gym called Percy something…Son of the Sea God?"

Percy and I exchanged looks.

There really wasn't any time for an explanation but Percy ploughed on with one anyways.

"Big guy, you ever hear of those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena-"

"Yes," Tyson said. I was surprised he's even heard of them. I was learning a lot of new things today.

"Well…those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilisation around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods." Percy said.

"Yes," Tyson said. He still didn't get where this was leading to. How hard was this to understand? Even then Percy continued.

"Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," He said. "We're like… heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters." Okay I had to admit the whole "heroes-in-training" thing sounded pretty cool when he said it like that. He paused when he said it though, making me realise he was actually being modest.

"Yes." He said. Wow. He didn't even seem surprised. That was a first. Percy was feeling the same thing as he looked very confused.

"So…you believe me?" He asked still shocked at how quickly the Cyclops had grasped the situation. I looked over to hear his answer. I know I shouldn't and that we should be getting our ride quickly to camp-half blood to help out with the monsters and all but a part of me was a little curious. Tyson nodded.

"But you are… Son of the Sea God?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad is Poseidon." Percy said. _Now_ the Cyclops began to look confused.

"But then…" He never got to finish his question as just then a siren wailed past as a police car raced past the alley in which we were hiding. O.K now we really have to go.

"We don't have time for this." I said. "We'll talk in the taxi."

"A taxi all the way to camp?" Percy asked. "You know how much money-" He began.

"Trust me." I said. I know it sounds all cliché and all but it seemed like the right moment to say it. Who knows I might never get the chance again. I saw Percy hesitate.

"What about Tyson?" He asked. Now he struck a fair point.

What were we going to do about the huge baby Cyclops who looked on the verge of tears? I mean he certainly won't be welcome in camp but there's not much else we can do. We can't just very well leave him here, as much as I would like to. Who knows in his fragile state he could tell anyone about the incident at the school. And we really can't afford to get into any more trouble at the moment.

"We can't just leave him, he'll be in trouble, too"

"Yeah." I hadn't even thought of the possibility of him being in danger himself, I was more concerned with us getting into a right mess. I felt grim. "We definitely need to take him. Now come on." He looked at me oddly as if he disapproved of the way I was talking about his friend Tyson but right now I really couldn't care less. If he knew half the things I did about those vile creatures…

I went down the alleyway and together the three of us sneaked through the side streets with the billowing smoke from Percy's old school seeping behind us.

"Here." I stopped us at the corner of Thomas and Trimble to look for a drachma but I couldn't find it yet. I fished around some more. "I hope I have one left."

"What are you looking for?" He asked. The siren music wailed yet again as police cars swarmed the area probably looking for the mishaps that caused the explosion. Finally I found what I was looking for.

"Found one. Thank the Gods." I pulled the gleaming gold coin from my backpack where it had gotten lodged in one of the pocket seams. Zeus's likeness was stamped on one side of the coin and the empire state building on the other. I looked at the architecture and knew, had I been the main designer of this building I could have done a better job. Gods the architecture, it's beautiful don't get me wrong I have nothing against it, it's just hard not to try and think of blueprint plans and improvements to it when I knew I could have made it so much better. Now though is not really the time to be mulling over this.

"Annabeth, New York taxi drivers won't take that." Percy told me, as if I didn't know how mortals travelled. Gods how dense is this boy? I had to remind myself repeatedly that he didn't know about the grey sisters yet.

"Σταματήστε άρμα της καταδίκης." I shouted in Ancient Greek. It basically meant _Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_ I threw the coin in the middle of the street as was custom and watched as the drachma sunk into the ground.

We waited for a moment then watched as a form of vapour materialised from the place where my drachma had just disappeared into the ground and a taxi oozed from the ground. The passenger window rolled down and a women's voice asked.

"Passage? Passage?"

"Three to Camp half-blood." I said with as much confidence I could muster, technically I hadn't ever been in one of these before but seeing the look on Percy's face I had to look like I knew what I was doing. I made a gesture for him to get in.

"Ach!" She screeched. "We don't take _his_ kind!" A finger pointed at Tyson. Percy frowned. There wasn't any time for this.

"Extra pay," I promised her. I just needed a quick ride. Gods knew what was happening at camp right now. "Three more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" The woman screamed. I pushed Percy into the cab and squashed in last after the Cyclops, who by the way took a lot more space than I thought he would. I was squashed between Tyson and the window praying we didn't die on the way. The cold, cracked seats really did nothing to help.

I'd already heard the tales of how the three sisters only had one eye but it didn't make it any less gruesome to see in person. All three of them were crammed in together complaining as usual.

The one driving said, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"

She slammed her foot on the accelerator like no tomorrow, which considering the speed rate was most likely to be true, we all slammed back into our seats like toddlers on a very fast rollercoaster. An automated voice projected from a speaker: _Hi, this is_ _Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up! _

That was possibly the worst safety warning I had ever heard in my entire life. I looked down and saw a large black chain and knew with dread that I would probably have to wear it at some point.

The cab sped around corners as one of the ladies in the middle screeched, "Look out!

Go left!"

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could _see_ that!" The driver moaned. Oh great! We're not even travelling in the right direction and I feel like projectile vomiting right now which probably isn't a wise choice. Or a hygienic one. The driver swerved to avoid a lorry that was heading our way, in her eagerness she drove over the curb and then flew right into the next block. Well one thing's for sure. They certainly don't waste any time.

"Wasp!" Said the third lady. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it."

"You bit it last time, Anger!" Wasp said. "It's my turn!"

"Is not!" yelled Anger.

Just then the sister stuck in the middle screamed, "Red light!"

"Brake!" Anger yelled.

Unfortunately for me the driver seemed to be incompetent as instead of braking like she should have done, she instead did the exact opposite. Floored the accelerator. Just when I thought we couldn't have gotten any faster. She rode up a curb, knocking over a newspaper box.

"Excuse me," Percy said. "But…can you see?" I looked over at him and noticed the faint tinge of green on his cheeks.

"No!" screamed Wasp.

"No!" screamed Tempest in the middle.

"Of course!" The one named Anger screamed by the window.

He then turned to face me. "They're blind?"

"Not completely," I said. "They have an eye."

"One eye?"

"Yeah."

"Each?"

"No. One eye total." I said. Percy slumped back in his seat and Tyson next to me groaned. Oh no he better not puke on me.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long wait but I was kinda busy writing my other fanfics this is only part of chapter 3 I'll have the rest done sometime soon so don't worry.**


End file.
